


Holmes and Watson: Partners in a Jaeger

by inasentimentalmood



Category: Elementary (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasentimentalmood/pseuds/inasentimentalmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crossover: Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson are ordered by Marshal Stacker Pentecost to co-pilot jaeger Wrecker Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Watson: Partners in a Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fattyfat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattyfat/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to the love of my life, fattyfat. You are my favorite of favorite people and I love you forever.

Marshal Stacker Pentecost pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, pacing the control room as another failed mission played out in front of him. It had been a discouraging streak of losses, and the marshal was at his wit’s end. How could it be possible that his top recruits were succumbing to the _kaiju_ time and time again? The only team he could rely on to get the job done were the duo piloting Cherno Alpha, but the Kaidonovsky’s alone could not defend the entire Pacific coastline. He needed another team, and this time he had to choose right.

His right hand man Lieutenant Bell had been developing a new system to identify promising recruits. Rather than basing co-pilot compatibility on physicality alone, Bell proposed an amplified analysis of intellect, temperament and personality. Begin with the brain and the heart, let the physical training follow. It seemed revolutionary and risky, but Pentecost was desperate.

“So Bell, what have you got for me?”

“Well Marshall, I’ve found a 90% match.” Bell called up their profiles in the system. “Sherlock Holmes, jaeger design and engineering. Joan Watson, head doctor of our pilot infirmary and adjunct lecturer at Taipei University, specializing in kaiju biology.”

Pentecost grunts lightly with a frown. “Bring them in.”

* * *

 

“Lieutenant, I really must protest to this summoning. I was in the middle of making final efficiency improvements to our newest Mach IV prototype.”

“Mr. Holmes, you’re going to want to hear the Marshall out.” Bell opened the office door, revealing Pentecost seated at his desk across from a woman in a doctor’s jacket. They both stood to receive Holmes and Bell.

The marshal gave Sherlock a curt nod, indicating with his hand to be seated next to Dr. Watson.

“Now,” he began, sitting down as he scooted his chair toward them. “Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. Time is of the essence.” He sighed before continuing. “I am recruiting the two of you to co-pilot Wrecker Ripper, which, as you know, Mr. Holmes, is nearing final completion. Our tests indicate that you will be highly compatible, and your ranger training shall commence immediately.”

Dr. Watson’s mouth opened and closed suddenly in response. She shifted in her chair, processing the news. Holmes only twitched slightly before launching in.

“Marshal, with all due respect, I _hardly_ think **we** could be the best tools in your arsenal. You of all people know that a successful drift requires at least _some_ semblance of rapport between co-pilots. How exactly do you expect the two of us to forge a partnership capable of maintaining a stable neural link, hm? It seems to make much more sense to leave me to my work doing what I do best, engineering, and allow Dr. Watson, here, to continue treating battle-weary jaeger pilots.”

“MISTER Holmes,” Stacker Pentecost bellow-yells, “I did not call you in my office to argue about my judgment as commander of this military operation!!!” He tries to regulate his rage. “We are in a global crisis. Report to training room C to be briefed.”

Holmes raises a finger, ready to counter-argue.

“IMMEDIATELY!!!”

Dr. Watson sighs and shoves herself up from her chair. She’s curious to see how all of this will play out.

 

* * *

 

**_*~*~*commence training montage*~*~*_ **

 

“I find this endurance training abominable. I can easily imaging 101 manners worthier of spending my time.” Holmes comes off as above it all, but he’s clearly struggling to complete their daily 10k jog. Dr. Watson glances sideways at him, unable to fathom how they are to co-pilot a jaeger together any day now.

“It helps if you breathe rhythmically,” she suggests gently. “Two breaths in, two breaths out. It ensures that the maximum amount of oxygen reaches your blood while expelling the carbon monoxide. You breathe more evenly.”

Sherlock doesn’t acknowledge her, and tries to rush ahead of her, but she manages to match his pace with little effort. Bell had reminded them repeatedly that the aim of their training was not to compete but to cooperate, to coordinate and bring out the best in each other.

Two days later she catches him taking her advice, his pace markedly improved.

* * *

 

Holmes slams down a stack of dossiers containing Wrecker Ripper blueprints and schematics. “All right, Watson. If we are to work together, it is to our advantage to share our respective expertise, wouldn’t you say? Reduce the chance that we shall expire in battle.” He makes special emphasis on _battle_. “Tell me what you know about the kaiju.”

Dr. Watson raises an eyebrow. Holmes for the past couple of weeks had been nothing but a smartass, begrudgingly putting up with the forced bonding activities and taxing physical regimen meant to turn them into a brilliant, unbeatable team. He was also quite the annoying bunkmate. She was seriously starting to doubt the algorithm Bell had used to match them up. Well, it was the apocalypse of all things. They might as well make the best of it. She had to what she had, in this case, Sherlock Holmes.

“Well,” she begins dryly, “I never imagined I’d been using my second doctorate to formulate militaristic tactical plans, but okay.” She draws up a three-dimensional hologram line-up of all the category IV kaiju to date, ready to point out their weaknesses and strengths. She approaches is much like one of her lectures at university, and doesn’t dumb anything down. Holmes doesn’t seem to the type to be condescended to.

As she wraps up, his eyes are wide and bright.

“That is fascinating.”

* * *

 

 Sherlock is determined to be just as good an instructor. He shows his engineering team’s design of their jaeger, Wrecker Ripper, reviewing daily with her the weapons that will be at their disposal when they are eventually called to duty.

“…diamond-edged dagger, acid hose, titanium-alloy nun-chucks…” she hesitates, snapping to try and conjure up the last and final weapon. Holmes does not baby her by lending her clues; he has faith in her mental faculty for memory recall.

Joan spins around; she’s got it.

“BRASS KNUCKLESS!” Sherlock tilts his head, clearly impressed. 

* * *

 

“Stick-fighting, Watson,” Sherlock declares, getting into a ready stance waiting for her to join him on the mat. She is fastening the strap of her helmet, and reasonably doubtful that this will help them fight better.

“ _En garde_.”

He starts easy on her, but she wallops him. She may be new to stick-fighting but she has an incredible knack for reading his every next move. They are able to jump right into scrimmaging in earnest.

Marshal Pentecost happens to pass by the training room to check-in on his newest rangers as they are deeply engaged in a closely-matched sparring session. He looks on approvingly and considers a pay raise for Lieutenant Bell. 

* * *

 

“Marshall, we’ve got a category IV kaiju emerging from the breach!” Lieutenant Bell announces over the intercom before calling upon the Kaidonovsky’s and Joan and Sherlock to suit up.

“Let’s see if your dream team can cut it in the ring,” Pentecost says dryly to Bell as he enters the command center. 

In the cockpit of Wrecker Ripper, Sherlock and Joan step into their respective sides; he takes the left and she takes the right.

“Nervous?” Sherlock asks, securing his helmet.

“I think we can handle it,” Joan quips confidently. She all focus and quiet strength. Wrecker Ripper hums all around them, powering up.

“Yes, Watson, I believe you are quite right.” He cracks his neck and steps into the stirrups with bouncy, nervous energy. She does her best to hide a slight smirk when Bell’s voice comes in through their intercom.

“Preparing for neural handshake,” he announces, “in 3, 2, 1.”


End file.
